


Balance

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Nyota had too much heart.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Equilíbrio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827045) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #031 - heart.

Nyota had too much heart in her, a kind woman, soft, although not helpless. Christine was a much more practical woman, although not uncaring. There was a balance to be found there, although it wasn’t an easy found one, and its path was covered in pain. Christine would sometimes worry if she wasn’t too cold with her patients and her friends, and Nyota would sometimes get hurt from wearing her heart on her sleeve. Somewhere around the middle rested the ideal dosage of passion and practicality, and if they couldn’t find it for themselves, then they would balance each other.


End file.
